


How Lyanna Changed Westeros

by voodoomarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Added As Needed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character OOC - Lyanna, F/M, Gen, Least of all the Authour, Multi, Warnings Added As Needed, We're Just Going to See What Happens, Work In Progress, no one knows whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoomarie/pseuds/voodoomarie
Summary: The actions of Lyanna Stark had changed Westeros, so what would happen if her choices became her own?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These things. Alright, it looks like its gonna be complete shit, and it might. Now we're gonna have to see. This entire thing has been written on a whim and five pages of notes I whipped up a minute ago. None of us know what is going on, so we are just going to have to roll back and see what the fuck happens.

      He came during her daily ride with Ned and Benjen in the Wolfswood. The three had stopped for a while to stretch their legs and water the horses. The stream provided a small amount of cover for him as she walked away from her two younger brothers to make water. Far behind her, she heard Benjen laugh as she searched for a small place of privacy and when she turned forward to continue on, his hands gripped hers and she stopped in shock.

     "Rhaegar!" The silver haired Targaryen prince smiled at her exclamation, looking very pleased.

     "I have been waiting for you," he sighed as he pulled her closer. She made a sort of squeak in shock. What was he doing here? So far North, without announcement, or any warning? The man who'd named her Queen of Love and Beauty at Harrenhal in spite of his wife, and ruined the charm and excitement of her first tourney. By the gods.

    "I've, you've, Your Highness, I--" She tried to curtsy, but in her shock stumbled as she dipped down. His hands never left her's and he used the connection to pull him close to her in a very close embrace.

     "I cannot believe I now have you." He whispered before he leaned forward and captured her lips.


	2. Gone (Lyanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...in groups of twos...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T=YEah, I uploaded a second chapter. What are you going to do about it? 2) Yes, I know that that summary is ridiculous.
> 
> posted: July 2, 2018

     His lips were soft, and had only a moment to touch hers before she pulled her head back. “Your Highness! How could you--!” she jerked away before finishing her sentence, feeling rattled and short of breath. “What are you doing here?” She barked out, before remembering who she was going to yell at and adding a very grudging, “Your Highness,” as an afterthought. 

     “Lyanna, I am here for you. I have waited for seven days and nights in your woods for you to leave your walls and now you are here. Now we can leave."

     His words were like a battering ram on her senses. She stepped back in shock as she tried to comprehend what he was saying, and where this bizarre encounter would lead. She noticed he tried to slip towards her and she jumped back again to stay out of reach. Her foot hit a root and she began to fall backwards as Rhaegar once again lept forward to pull her into his arms. She made that embarrassing squeak again as she was pulled into his chest. At fourteen, Lyanna was nearly fully grown but she was dwarfed by the prince, a feeling she was startled by. The proximity made her nervous. She thought of her brothers at the stream and thought it was in her best interest to get their attention. Rhaegar must have seen something from her because he quickly changed his grip to cover her mouth with one hand and pulled her tightly to him with the other. She didn't even have time to make the squeak before he hushed her and started to march away. 

      The movement threw her entirely off her senses and they moved swiftly between the trees and far from her family. In moments it seemed like, they made it to his base, where at least forty soldiers stood prepared on horses. The men shifted as Lyanna and the prince came into view and an unhorsed knight, in no House colours came forward with the prince's horse that she remembered from the Tourney, and a chestnut courser beside it. 

     When she saw the horses, Lyanna stiffened and tried to stop their movements, finally realising just how far this situation had spiralled out of her control. Rhaegar kept going awhile before noticing she was not as yielding as before and pulled her close to him again. His deep breaths kept them aligned in movement as their closeness dictated. Again she was startled by him and tried to pull away. 

    "You will come with me Lyanna; come quickly and quietly and I will not tie you to the horse and gag you."

      She froze in shock, then in blinding anger. How dare he! Come North, come to her woods and steal her away like this! Prince or not, this was beyond belief. She let out a growl in utter frustration and opened her mouth to tell him what was what when he gripped her closer, tightening his hold as he lost what little patience he seemed to have. 

     "Believe that!" He hissed in her ear, his lips touching her left cheek. 

       She shook in fear, and nodded without thought so Rhaegar pulled her to the horse and shifted her up before she could get out a sound. She settled the reins in her hands, the horsewoman coming out naturally as Rhaegar mounted and turned to her. He gestured her forward, already she saw that they would be leaving in groups of twos through the thickness of the trees and bush. She kicked her mount into action and began her journey through the dark, away from her brothers and swiftly through the North. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, the drama. We'll see where this goes.


End file.
